Oftentimes, one or more electrical devices of an system can be coupled together. For example, in some cases one or more “systems-on-a-chip” (“SOCs) can be attached to and coupled together through a printed circuit board (“PCB”). The PCB may then include a series of I/O pins allowing external systems to communicate with the SOCs on the PCB. For example, a host system can connect to these pins of the PCB to communicate with and control the SOCs.
In order to communicate with the various SOCs, the host can have a way of uniquely addressing each SOC on the printed circuit board. One way of allowing the host to uniquely address each SOC would be to hardwire this system in an appropriate manner. For example, if the PCB has six SOCs on it, then the PCB can include six I/O pins, where each I/O pin can correspond to a different one of the SOCs, and each of the I/O pins can connect to a particular output from the host. However, this hardwiring solution can be inconvenient and cost inefficient to an end user of the system. For example, the number of connections between a host system and the PCB can inefficiently increase with the number of SOCs.